


Savior (Light Yagami x Fem Reader)

by wiltedrosee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, God Complex, selective breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: His face remained still. You stared at him for a few seconds to find a sign that he was joking but there wasn’t a single one.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Savior (Light Yagami x Fem Reader)

‘If and when Kira is caught, he will be given the death penalty. No exceptions. And with the spectacular detectives on our team, we believe this will be over very soon’

Light scoffed as he walked past the jumbotron that was streaming the news. As one of the detectives himself, he knew that they had little to no idea about who Kira truly was.

Well that was up until just recently. A new detective was invited to help work on the case and she was just as smart, if not smarter, than L.

A master manipulator she was but also very shy and compassionate. When it came to her job, she became a totally different person. That detective, was you. Detective Kim.

Ever since you joined the force, more and more evidence had been popping up about who Kira could be and Light didn’t like that. He thought that if L couldn’t convict him then no one could. But then you arrived.

It was a shame too. With your wits and intelligence, you’d have been a force to be reckoned with if you were on his side. He wished he’d gotten to you sooner. Things would be perfect if he could just use you to make him stronger.

Light twisted the flimsy lock on your living room window until it clicked and entered as quietly as possible. He took out his phone and memorized the picture of you that he’d taken that morning. Though it wasn’t really you that he was studying. More so the bag that you carried around constantly.

That bag carried around tons of private documents and evidence gathered over the entire investigation. There was a certain piece though, that would raise his percentage of being Kira and he’d be higher in the suspect list.

He wanted to avoid as much attention as possible so if a little breaking and entering was enough to prevent that, he’d do it without question.

The heel of his dress shoes clicked softly through the halls as he tried to decipher which room was which. He entered a room that had “office” labeled on the front. It was a mess, there were papers and folders everywhere. 

‘Blue...blue bag..three external pockets’

He ignored the mess long enough to search for the bag but unfortunately it wasn’t there. The only other place it could be was your bedroom at the end of the hall.

His heart jumped the closer he got to your door. It was already cracked so opening it was one less thing he needed to worry about. He made his way to your closet to see if it was there. And sure enough it was.

Your eyes opened slowly at the sound of flipping paper. Your scream of shock was interrupted when Light threw the bag at you, hitting you in the face.

Not even caring who it was, you snatched your phone from under the pillow and tried to call the police until you heard a familiar laugh.

“Light?”

“Call them if you’d like, but you’ll find that it’s pointless.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

The end of your bed sunk down as Light took a seat, flipping through the papers that he stole from your bag.

“I came here looking for one thing and found another. Tell me Kim, what’s your real name.”

“We may work together but no one knows my actual name except L. You’re not authorized access to that info.”

“Could it be...L/N? I’m right aren’t I? L/N F/N.”

The little hairs on the back of your neck stood up, How did he know?

“Why are you so obsessed with my name, Light? It’s almost like your Kira or something.”

“You’re absolutely correct.”

His face remained still. You stared at him for a few seconds to find a sign that he was joking but there wasn’t a single one.

“I knew you were suspicious...all the evidence stacked up against you.”

Light let out a chuckle while skimming the papers. You were right. You knew he was Kira or at least knew more than he let on. 

“If you knew, why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Evidence is just evidence until proven… I assume you’d know that from working beside L. But that doesn’t matter now does it? You’ll be locked up soon.”

Before you could make your next move, L’s hand was squeezing your wrist.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing, hm?”

“Light let go of me right now”

“I don’t think I will,” he grinned, pinning you down on the bed.

You tried to scream but his hand cupped itself around your mouth.

“ I’d really hate to kill you. You could be so...useful”

This was your chance. You had to say something, anything to get away.

“Fine fine. Just get off of me and then we can talk.”

“Do you think I’m stupid? I’m actually very offended now.” he groaned sarcastically. “Don’t treat me like some kind of fucking idiot. I’ve worked with L all this time, I know a facade when I see one.”

Your struggles had no effect on him. Screaming wouldn’t help either since your walls were soundproof. You were quite literally fucked.

Light rubbed his hand in the crease of your thigh, resting in the heat that emanated between them.

“Blood type O, 20/20 vision, a virgin, apparently ovulating right now if your calendar is correct. Seems like a package deal. You’re smart, attractive, healthy, and not as oblivious or annoying as Misa. All desirable qualities for my offspring.”

“OFFSPRING?”

You fought harder underneath him but he still wasn’t letting up. He was crazy. You were too young for kids. And you damn sure didn’t want to get pregnant by a murderer.

“Yes you heard correctly. Kira has done so much for this world. But when my time comes I’d like my offspring to succeed me, and who better to help me achieve that goal than you.”

Light snatched your night dress up, exposing your already hardened nipples. He fondled them slowly between his thumb and pointer for a bit but eventually stopped to pull himself from his pants. He wasn’t very big on foreplay. All he wanted was to breed you.

His leaky cock pressed at your entrance. 

“Light please- NO”

“Don’t ruin such a holy moment for your saviour, Mary”

This fucker was sick in more ways than one. His God complex was showing and it wasn’t pretty. If anything he was the devil. Satan in human form.

His hips slammed against you as he rammed himself inside. It felt like you’d been split up the middle and it hurt like hell. Tears poured from the corner of your eyes, only to darken the light red fabric beneath you.

Your inner thighs burned as he pushed them farther than you were used to. There was no clear expression on his face but it was obvious he was feeling good with the way he bit his lip.

“You’re so tight Y/N. Make sure you clench tight whenever I cum. Don’t need you spilling any of me.”

You could feel yourself leaking from your cunt and dripping down your ass. As much as you hated it you knew it felt good. 

Light let out a grunt when you clamped down around him, implying your orgasm. Your hips rocked against each other until you both came.

“Come on now, let’s practice your handwriting. I want you to write down some names for me.”

“Okay mommy! How do you spell the first one?”

“L-I-G-H-T”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda gave up at the end cause I just lost all motivation but I wrote this since a couple of people really liked the last Light fanfic. The end was really supposed to be Light getting killed by the very thing he created.


End file.
